


Noel Goes to Gold's

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cody gets hit on at the gym, Confused Cody, Jealousy, M/M, Noel calling himself Daddy, Noel is lowkey fighty, Noel is not having it, Non-Consensual Touching, protective noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: "I'd get my ass kicked for you any day."





	Noel Goes to Gold's

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough protective Noel so I wrote this.

There are very few people in the world that Noel would take a bullet for and Cody is one of those people. He acts hard all the time and would never admit that he cares about him, but he does. And after hearing Cody tell him about what happened at Gold's he was a little pissed that Cody wasn't more upset about it. A stranger had come up to him and touched him without permission and he just laughed it off and went to the other side of the gym. Noel didn't like that and this time he would make sure no one put their hands on Cody while pretending he's only there to work out instead of keep an eye on him.

He doesn't tell Cody he's going either and if he happens to notice Noel there he can always say he's just checking the place out and thinking about if he wants to go there regularly. He walks to the other side of the gym, popping in his headphones and watching Cody on the treadmill. Noel sets his to a slow walking speed and plays some music watching him work up a sweat as he jogs. He looks around the room, a lot of guys on different machines varying in different shapes and sizes. He wondered which one was _the guy_ or even if he was there. A few songs go by and he thinks the guy isn't there or if he is maybe he took the hint the last time and doesn't plan on trying anything again.

Then the song changes to one he isn't in the mood to hear. He hears muffled voices beside him but doesn't really pay too much attention. He reaches for his phone, pausing the song and scrolling through the long list of others he's got. The second he's about to change the song is the very moment he hears someone say _'Oh shit.'_ He puts his phone down and continues walking as he listens to the two men near him talk, hoping to hear a crazy story or something to distract him from the whole Cody situation.

"He's here," the guy says.

"Who? That Cody guy you you flirt with all the time," his friend asks.

_All the time,_ Noel thinks,_ Cody failed to mention that._

"Yeah, he's the cute one over there on the treadmill."

"Oh," the guys starts, "Gabe, seriously?"

He laughs, "what?"

"Another twink?"

"Can't help it," he says, "I like them short and sweet."

Noel raises his arms and pretends to stretch as he turns his body towards them to see the face of the person who'd been messing with Cody.

"Fucking look at him," he says, tongue pushing out and wetting his lips as he stares.

And it's official, Noel's about to start a fight and get his ass handed to him by this six foot something brick wall.

"You know, the sweet ones usually end up being real freaks in bed," Jared says, "and this one is fun sized with thick thighs."

Gabe laughs and Noel turns away from them looking towards Cody, his eyes glancing their way. He isn't sure if Cody's seen him yet but he tries to focus on their conversation.

"I know," he says, "and he's going to look so good when I'm between them."

Noel clenches his fists until Jared talks, "he keeps looking over here, maybe you should go talk to him instead of standing over here looking thirsty."

He nods, "yeah, yeah maybe I will."

Noel watches him walk towards Cody's machine and Noel's trying to think rational thoughts as he grips the handles of the treadmill. _This guy is a fucking skyscraper. He is fucking jacked. He could, without a doubt, beat my ass. I should just stay here._ But his brain throws those out the window and instead his head is filled with other immediate thoughts. _He's walking over to Cody. He's going to talk to Cody. He's about to put his freakishly muscled fucking hands **on** Cody._ Gabe gives a wave to him and Cody gives a wave and a small smile Noel usually sees him make when he's trying to be polite. The guy walks towards the front desk and Noel feels relieved when he doesn't stop by Cody.

His shoulders relax and he picks up his phone, playing a song and speeding up his walk. He calms his breathing and looks to Cody whose eyes are on him. He smiles bigger and waves. He smiles, giving him a nod and before he can look back to his machine Gabe is sliding up behind him. He puts his hands on Cody's ribs causing him to jump and take out his headphones. He turns off the machine, saying something and the guy is nodding and pulling his hands away slow, letting them linger on him way longer than Noel's comfortable with. He turns off his machine and pockets his phone, making his way over to Cody. The guy is talking about something and Cody's giving a small smile and nodding through whatever he's talking about. When Cody's eyes land on Noel he beams, instantly looking relieved and ready to be given a way to leave the conversation. Before Gabe can say a word Noel's talking to Cody first, "hey, baby, I didn't even know you were here."

"Uh, yeah, I--it's leg day," Cody explains, giving him a weird look.

"Who's your friend," Noel asks, now turning his attention to Gabe.

Even though the guy is towering over him Noel's got a certain look that's got Gabe taking a few steps back. Noel's crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a smile that anyone with eyes could see the anger behind.

"This is Gabe," Cody gestures to him, "this is the guy I told you about. The guy who's super friendly here."

"Hi," he says a little awkwardly, "it's nice to meet one of Cody's friends."

"We're not friends," he says, eyes narrowing slightly, "we're_ close friends._"

When Gabe stands there for a few seconds, Noel not once giving his name, he opens his mouth to say something. Noel cuts him off and speaks first with a laugh, "you know, Cody's right about you. You've got a really, really _friendly_ face."

He gives a fake chuckle back and Cody's looking between them. Noel's eyes don't leave the guy and soon Gabe gets uncomfortable under his gaze he holds out his hand, "uh, well, it was nice to meet you."

Noel doesn't shake his hand or even look at it, instead he keeps his eyes on his, unblinking and cold until he's pulling his hand back and looking to Cody, "I'll see you later, man."

He walks off and Cody turns to Noel with a slightly worried expression. Before he can say anything though he's got a hand around Cody's wrist, leading him out of the gym. When they're outside he's heading towards his car, Cody's looking at him wide eyed, "Noel?"

But Noel doesn't say a word and instead gets in the driver's seat unlocking the door for Cody. Once he gets in he's opening his mouth, "dude, what was-"

"Buckle up," he tells him, already driving away from the gym as fast as he's allowed to go.

He quickly does as he says before turning to speak to him, "dude!"

"What?"

"What do you mean _'what'_," he asks, "uh, what the fuck was _that?_"

"I know," he agrees, "the fucking nerve of that guy putting his hands on you like that. So disgusting."

"No, not him, you!"

"Me? The fuck did I do? He's the one groping people at the gym," he says raising his voice slightly.

"You fucking stared him down like a crazy person," he explains, getting a little louder too.

"He backed off though, didn't he?"

"Yeah," he says, raising his brows, "pretty fucking quick too."

"What," he questions, "did you _want_ him all over you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not," he shouts. It's quiet for a minute and Cody shakes his head, voice getting soft again, "I'm not mad at you. It was just so fucking weird. You know? You just glared at him the whole time, didn't even say your name, I don't even think I saw you fucking _blink._ It was crazy. I mean, he was a little fucking terrified."

"Good, maybe he'll keep his hands off people he doesn't fucking know next time."

As he drives Cody's mouth falls open before he smiles a little, "oh my god."

"What," he asks, getting annoyed.

"You're mad right now. You're genuinely upset about all of this," he states.

"Yeah, who the fuck does he think he is, dude? You don't fucking put your hands on someone you don't even know, it's creepy."

"It's not a big deal, man, it happens all the time."

"Yeah, well it fucking shouldn't. And you shouldn't be letting people touch you like that, it's not okay. You know, you've got to start saying something instead of being all nice and shit. Just letting people touch you like that though, man? No fucking way, I'm not gonna sit by and let that shit happen. Not to you, not to anybody."

Cody looks over Noel's face and he pretends like he doesn't notice it and keeps driving. He watches him relaxes in the passenger seat and sigh with a small shrug, "I don't know, it's kind of flattering, a hot guy like Gabe hitting on me."

"Hot," Noel asks, sounding baffled, "he's disgusting! You should've heard him when he was talking about you, he and his friend are fucking dogs, man. No, worse than dogs."

"Probably but he's sort of good looking, you know," he asks, raising a brow.

He rolls his eyes and messes with the radio, "yeah, I guess, if you're into guys like that. He's so ripped and he's too tall, you'd never be able to kiss him without having him bend down. Besides he could pick you up and throw you that's how jacked he is. Body builders are just fuckin' weird. If you're going to date a guy, date a guy who's a short king, date someone who's not gross or a fucking building with legs. And make sure he's funny, you know, none of those lame ass gym dudes with their scummy ass humor who are always touching on people they don't know. You should date someone like-"

"You," Cody offers.

And when they get to the red light he turns to Cody, seeing him with his elbow on the middle console, head propped up with his hand, raising a brow and looking amused. Noel stutters for a second before smiling and letting out a breath while he shakes his head, "no, I'm not--I wasn't saying that. I didn't say someone like me. Just someone cool, you know? Someone who respectful of peoples personal space."

"Noel, are you _jealous?_"

"Jealous," his voice unintentionally getting louder, eyebrows raised and turning to look at him with a laugh, "you think I'm jealous of some fucking beefed up giraffe? Some fuckin' handsy meathead in a tank top?"

"You are," he says, genuinely surprised, "that's kinda cute."

He rolls his eyes and when they pull up at Noel's house he's nearly blushing as Cody undoes his seat belt and reaches out pointing to his cheeks, "aww, you're getting so red, you are! You're jealous! Wow, does Noel Miller actually have a little crush on me?"

"What if I do?"

And the look on Cody's face tells Noel he was not expecting that. He cocks his head, eyes opening a little wider, "what?"

Noel unbuckles his seat belt and moves in closer to him making him swallow hard. He leans back against the seat and Noel's only a few inches away from his face, "what if I have a crush on you?"

And Cody's cheeks are turning red as he speaks softer, "do you?"

"I called you _baby_ and stared down a dude twice my size just because he put his hands on you, what do you fucking think?"

"I think you're crazy for doing that," he tells him, "he could have kicked your ass."

He smiles and shrugs, moving away from him, "I'd get my ass kicked for you any day."

He gets out of the car and before he can head inside Cody's out and putting his hand on his shoulder. When he turns around he's being grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled in quick. Their lips hit and Noel's eyes are open, watching Cody's closed. He does the same and slides an arm around his waist pulling him in until he's against him. When they finally break apart Cody's red faced and giving a nervous chuckle, "is it bad I was kind of hoping you'd hit him?"

He laughs and Cody's putting his arms around his neck as Noel rests his head on his, "I will if you ever go back there again."

"That's kind of hot to think about. I sort of like the idea of you being all protective of me, I like having someone take care of me."

"Yeah," he asks kissing him softly, "you like it when Daddy takes care of you, baby?"

And he laughs and lets go of him as he shakes his head, "ugh, dude, do not call yourself that."

He laughs and kisses his cheek when Cody tries to pull away, the blond shaking his head and trying not to smile, "I'm never calling you that."

"Oh, I would nut if you did."

"Shut up and get inside," he says, "I want pizza."

"You want me to pay for it too, don't you?"

He nods and when Cody's got his back against Noel's chest he hugs him from behind, letting Cody hug the arms around him, "so you want me to be your _sugar_ daddy but without the _Daddy?_"

"If I even hear that word one more time _I'm_ gonna fist fight you."

"Yeah, twink? You think you could fucking take me right here," he asks raising a brow and letting him go.

"Yeah," he laughs, turning around, "I fuckin' could!"

He holds out his fist to him and Cody does the same, "loser buys pizza?"

Noel nods, "yeah, on three."

"One."

"Two

"Three."

Cody throws down his hand and Noel does the same. Cody's hands formed scissors while Noel formed paper. He brings the scissors over, fake cutting between Noel's fingers. Cody smiles when Noel groans, "I win."

"Nah, nah, best two out of three and if I win you call me Daddy."

They move their fists three times and this time Cody throws rock while Noel throws scissors. He taps his fist against Noel's hand and smiles, "I win again. Looks like you're buying pizza."

Noel groans, mumbling, "fuck."

"You know, we have plenty of time to do that while we wait for the pizza."

Before Noel can respond Cody kisses him hard. When he pulls away he walks ahead of him leaving Noel standing there stunned. He watches Cody, walk, staring at his thighs as they move out and curve to form his hips. The t-shirt Cody's wearing fits him good, too good and he wants nothing more than to pull it off him and get him up against the wall. Cody's nearly inside, turned so Noel can see him from the side as he lingers in the doorway. Noel watches him smile and he's thinking about banging him on the first flat surface he can him to when he smirks like that, "you coming?"

"Fuck, I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
